It wasnt Perfect
by cris-Evans-snape
Summary: the war end with a tragicall dead..is he really dead?harry finds a letter from his mother to his dad asking for forgiven..why?come and find out


It wasn't perfect

First i will like to say that i'm from latin america(Panama) and i had this cool idea to translate my FF in English so lets go : )

Look..nobody touch his stuff-said looking at the floor a tall guy, hair brown,green eyes and a very peculiar scar in the head.

Oh yeah, he was harry Potter, the big winner, the one how killed Voldemort and his follows,but the prize was big..

I'm such a stupid! How could i..-yell the boy himself

No! Dont said that!-said the voice of the girl-

He'll never said no to you..but the worst its that..we cant find his body..-said Hermione with tears

How can you talk me! You should hate me!he is dead because of me! I shouldn't tell him to protect that place..i didn't think in how dangerous could be that for him..but he said yes, without no regret..he will do everything for me..and he lost..

Harry!harry!-said hermione making more noise- it wasnt your fult..he save you..he wanted to. Stop blaming yourself, if he was here he'll bit you potter!

We all going to miss him Ok? Ron was the best thing that could ever happen to me..i take so long to find out-hermione cried so loud and harry give her a hug

Look..the ring…the horrcrux..dumbledore find it and that ring killed him slowly..theres chocolate too..he still here

Harry keep looking more staff of dumbledore and find an all paper, shinning, harry look that very weird and open the paper

_Dear James:_

_I know when you read this I may be dead but its importart to me you to know, i cant hide this anymore, and i cant take this secret to my funeral, U have to know the truth_

Was 7th year for Lily Evans, she'll finish Hogwarts y make a lot of plans and it just star the year but she was thirsty of the future

**Harry was reading the letter carefully.**

_It star that they, when U make him a joke…_

In afternoom, everybody knows the joke: james take severus's book and when he came to look for it he finish in the air with just his underwear

Ennervate- said a woman voice- James Potter! Why you're so mean and ignorant!!jack as!!-said lily evans while she look for snape's clothers. First,severus was tense, but he see,lily was going to help him with or without his permission

They gone quickly.

You dont have to-said severus-

I dont care, james its an idiot- answer lily with a smile on her FACE-

U are the first person how is agree with me in something..and that is reaaally weird

Well you see hehe-said her-

_Step __by step we came closer, we helped with the class, came friends, something really inusual, he was a quiet Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor girl. _

...jajajaja please!!ookk the class its a little burring but i'm the only one how is not sleeping in his room!!-said laughing,the red hair girl

Well I do not sleep either lily!-answer the Slytherin

_And closer.._

…lily!!it was in 1767!-said quiet angry severus-

_We didnt have that seriously relacionship, we used our names when we talk.._

Look, come on and sit down-said lily- why i cant memorize that!!

Look-severus show her a paper and draw a very strange thing- don't look in that way! U have to separate the dates-said the Slytherin and closer of the red hair girl-

_I remember like it was yesterday when I looked him like that,when I saw his soul between his eyes,I remember like it was yesterday__ when I put in second priority my study to start thinking in other thing, I remember like it was yesterday when for the first time I put down the security, my sensations for the hormones start to do something, I remember when he answer me with the same way,with curiosity,confusion.But soon,the worries were gone and we guide by our instincs, by our feeling and came to a indescriptible and wonderfull act, thing that drive me to a dangerous part and I will never forgive me…_

**Hermione look**** harry in a weird way, harry was in shock, with is mouth open**

**Harry?-what happen?what does the letter say?**

**Amm…ammm…amm i cannot..i cant relieve..no no..**

**Hermione..my mother kiss Snape in his 7****th**** grade!!!**

**-----------------,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-----------------------,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,--------------**

**I wish U like it!!s****orry about grammar!!i love U all!!**

**Please:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I **

**E**

**W**

**S !!**


End file.
